The Golden Rule
by michiegurl
Summary: Love knows no bounds so how far would you go to keep your love?
1. Chapter 1

**EmPOV**

Her chocolate eyes shone brightly as her smile. She was happy which was obvious; I watched the girl I secretly pinned for embrace my brother and my teeth clenched in response. How could she love him? He was so uptight, and he rejected her on a daily basis which I couldn't fathom. Bella Swan was far from beautiful in fact she was beyond it. I didn't see how Edward could deny her anything she wanted and all she wanted was him. I had to bite my tongue to keep from growling. He was a fool, especially for someone so smart. I am getting ahead of myself. Let's start from the beginning.

My name is Emmett Cullen, and I am a vampire. My entire family was vampires. And the oldest of us siblings Edward Cullen was in love with the human I desired Bella Swan. When Bella moved to Forks, Washington we all knew things would be different, but we didn't know the affect she would have on all of us. It was the first time we seen Edward smile, and it made all of us happy once again. She belonged with our family. Plus, she was funny as hell! Time went on and she and Edward became closer she also became closer with each of us in our own way. She loved Alice but people didn't have any other choice when it came to my pixie sister. She had this energy and air about her that made you want to talk to her and laugh, with her. Carlisle and Esme became Bella's adoptive parents as well; Bella seemed to really love that seeing as she hardly talks to her parents. She loved Edward, and wanted to be apart of his life forever including being a vamp, but Mr. High and mighty didn't want her to become one. Whatever. Sometimes I wanted to slap that dude. Anyway, Rosalie, my wife hated Bella. She didn't think Bella was making the right choice to become a vampire. I would tell her that it was Bella's choice to make and not hers, but that just led to an argument that I didn't want to have. And to me, Bella became my escape. In a loveless marriage, where it wasn't 'appropriate' for me to joke around any more, where every night we fought and we weren't even having make-up sex like before. But then Bella would come in and make me laugh and her whole entire aurora made me smile. Bella had a seriously silly side that not even Edward knew about. We would spend hours laughing and telling stupid and inappropriate jokes to each other. I was falling in love with my brother's mate.

I was glaring into the soul-less eyes of the devil and she glared back right into mine. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her foot was tapping rhythmically against the wood floor. Her jaw clenched as we continued our stare down, mentally taking in how far we were ready to push each other tonight. I didn't notice that she was standing there in this black lace thing from Victoria's Secret and red pumps, for the first time Rosalie was unattractive to me. In fact she was down right ugly at this moment.

"Well?" She growled flipping her blonde hair.

I scoffed, she thought she was some fucking queen of the world but she wasn't even close.

"I will not end my friendship because you're jealous Rose." I answered her with a snarl.

She growled and picked up a lamp on a nearby nightstand. Then everything happened in slow motion as if I were having a vision like Alice. She tossed the lamp square at my head and I jumped up in the air as it's smashed the wall right where I had been previously standing. Landing gracefully on the balls of my feet I was seeing red, I ran up to her but before I could wrap my hand around her neck Edward was pushing me against the wall.

"No, let him go! He's big and bad, hit me fucker!" She spat.

I growled and then I felt calm. I sighed and looked over Edward's shoulder to see Jasper. He was a mood manipulator. He could change anyone's mood to whatever he wanted. Alice was by his side with a frown on her face, shaking her head at Rose. I hated when Alice was upset, she was scary when she was. I was grateful for her visions though, I am positive that if she hadn't seen this I would've killed Rose. I looked at the broken shards of the lamp that we had picked out for our room and then back at Rose. This was our life.

"Let's go for a walk Emm." Edward said finally letting his death hold go.

I shook my head at him snatching away from him. "No I'm good." I scowled at the room. It seemed much smaller now that five vampires were in it. The red painted walls screamed at me to get out as soon as I can, I never felt like I was being held captive by these walls until right now. That everything about this room was holding me back. The king size bed that me and Rose never used anymore. The dresser that held our clothes that sat side by side, like we used too. Rose was now leaning against the wall her, still in her defensive pose. She looked like a statute, her eyes trained on the floor awaiting the lashing she would soon receive from if not Edward and Alice then Jasper. She knew she was wrong but she would never admit that or apologize.

Tell me again why I loved her? I couldn't answer that question anymore and it killed me. I felt a breeze and a scent caressed my nose, my head whipped toward the window as the curtain blew with the gentle wind. Time to make my daring escape to the gentle laugh of Bella. I ran at vamp speed jumping from the window. Landing right in front of Bella's truck on my feet. She gasped and jumped a little and I chucked.

"Emmett you scared me!"She breathed heavily while turning her truck off. I was in her car before she could pull the key out the ignition.

"What's wrong?" She asked her hand gently stroking my cheek. Letting out the sigh I was holding in I leaned against her palm.

"Rose and I had another fight." I said quietly. It was just us in that dark car. No one could hear us no one could bother us or interrupt us and I was glad for that. I needed this time with her even if it was just five minutes.

"Oh Emmett." She sighed as if she could feel my hurt and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waits and held her close. She rested her head on my shoulder and played with the hair on the nape of my neck.

"Edward and I did too." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked ribbing small circles on her lower back. I wanted to touch her skin, to caress her gently and her same my name the same way she said his.

"You know why." She groaned and buried her face in my neck. "I am not good enough for him." She said muffled by my neck.

"Bullshit. Edward is a fool to not want you that way." I replied without thinking I had to cover that so I said "Rose tried to seduce me tonight."

She pulled away from me with a raised eyebrow. I could see the amusement playing in her eyes. "Oh? Details please Emm." She said getting comfortable in my lap.

I had to control myself from pressing my lips to her and taking her right here in this car. "Well she brought this black lace thingy." I started rolling my eyes. "Its stupid honestly, anyway I walk into the room and she is standing there with this look of pure disgust on her face." I growled at the thought replaying in my mind. She was such a fucking bitch.

"And…. Why did she look like she just looked into the mirror?" Bella asked.

I laughed shaking my head. Bella was a trip.

"What if she is a bitch then she must look like one right? It only makes sense." She explained with a sigh "Continue."

"Well she saw the pictures that we took at the mall a couple of weeks and she wanted me to stop being your friend." I explained.

Her face went red for a second then back to its regular color. "Why the fuck does she hates me so much?" Bella yelled.

Whoa, angry Bella. Hot. Very fucking hot. "Jealous." I replied simply.

"Of our friendship?' She calmed down looking at me her fingers now trailing up and down my neck. Her soft skin on my cold hard skin felt so good, so gentle and loving.

"Rose and I were never as close as we are Bells." I whispered.

The air got heavy and anxious, as she looked at me whilst biting her lip. Bella, dammit don't tease me, that lip should be sucked into my mouth right now. Fuck, were we having a moment. Don't ruin it Emmett.

"Really?' She whispered while her fingers now ranked gently through my locks.

I couldn't do anything but nod. What the fuck was happening right now? Fuck it I wasn't going to ruin this.

"Say something Emmett please" She begged her eyes searching mine.

What was I supposed to say? That I am pinning for you, that I want to kiss you, that if you shift on my lap you would be introduced someone that is very eager to meet you.

"What do you get when you cross Bella and Emmett?" I asked my fingers trailing her spine.

She arched her back as a slight moan escaped her mouth.

"One hell of a good time." She answered with a bright smile.

I matched her grin and pulled her closer to my chest.

"This is wrong." She whispered trailing her fingertips down my chest.

"But it feels so right." I countered.

She gasped and straddled my waist, moaning as her core made contact with my hard cock.

I heard something shuffle outside and quickly moved Bella to her seat hopping out the car.

"Emmett." Alice said.

Fuck. My. Life.

"Sup Ali?" I said nonchalantly

"Don't you dare Emmett." She looked up at me with piercing eyes.

"What?" I asked dumbfound

"You know what. If you want her then you wait mister man! Got it?" She snarled poking my chest.

"Okay okay! I promise. Jeez, chillax pixie." I held up my hands in defeat as I saw Edward running towards the car.

"Block your thoughts." Alice whispered in a harsh tone.

I hated that Edward could read minds, and that he was jealous type. If he wasn't I could think anything I damned well please about fucking the shit out of Bella. Hard and long. All night. Making her scream my name the way he was to chicken shit to do.

"Hey love." He said watching me closely while helping Bella out of her truck. She scoffed and pulled away from him walking up to me and Alice. She hooked arms with Alice and looked up at me with big eyes. I felt the same way, robbed lost hurt and incomplete.

"We need to talk." Bella whispered to Alice.

They disappeared into the house and Edward watched me closely, as I walked around to the front of her car and leaned on it.

"Things will get better Emmett." He said standing next to me. His voice lacked the compassion I was used to form him. Maybe it was because I almost fucked Bella right in front of the house.

"Yeah? When?" I scoffed walking away back into the house.

Rose was sitting on the couch her back ramrod straight as she stared into space.

"Emmett, I am leaving." She said silently.

My jaw dropped and I felt apart of my flutter away. Rose was the only thing I knew. Yeah she was a bitch but she was my bitch. She saved my life and was my heart.

"I can't fight anymore. I guess I always knew I was leaving." She continued while standing walking over to me.

"Rose I don't know who I am without you." I responded, taking her hands in mine.

She looked at her hands then kissed my cheek. "That's why I have to go. I already spoke to Carlisle. Goodbye my bear." She said letting go of my hand walking to door grabbing the suitcase and walking out of my life.

I watched the wood door for hours hoping that she would come back. I didn't think of how numb I would feel when she left. How much I would miss her smile even miss our fighting. Great now I was the one in the family without the mate. I wondered if I would be the new Edward. Lonely sad brooding. I shuddered at the thought; no I could never be like that. It wasn't me at all.

I felt a hand touch my back and my head whipped around. Carlisle was standing there with a look of sadness and compassion on his face.

"Emmett I am sorry." He stated sadly.

I shrugged. "You have no reason to be sorry Dad. She left on her own." I sighed walking to the couch and sitting down "What am I supposed to do without her?" I asked mostly to myself. Carlisle sat next to me placing his hand on my back.

"It will be hard son but we are here for you." He said quietly. Such a dad answer. Not really telling you what you have to do but enough to know you aren't alone. I hugged him, "Thanks Dad."

I walked up to our room to see that it looked the same but she had cleaned up the broken lamp. I knew all her things were gone but I didn't no I couldn't look in the closet or dressers. Just looking at the vanity that was emptied of her shampoos make-up and perfumes made my insides sting with the fact that the person I thought I would spend forever with was gone. This day couldn't possibly get even worse.

I lied.

I heard a squee from Alice and I popped up running into the living room. "What?" I asked.

Bella was blushing profusely on the couch and Edward was mumbling something under his breath. Alice grinned over at me and I shook my head confused. What the fuck was going on?

"Bella is moving in!" Alice jumped up and down

"Wait...what?" Great just fucking great. My girl leaves me and the girl I was confused about was moving in. How was I supposed to control myself with her next to me all day everyday?

"Fucking killer Bells!" I put on my bravest face decided to be happy Emmett for everyone. She looked up with the biggest grin I ever seen on Bella's face.

"This will be awesome Emm!" She said excitedly hopping up and hugged me tight.

I laughed as much as I could and hugged her back. "Hey do you want to hang out for a bit?' I asked her.

She looked back at Edward and he nodded. "I need a hunt with Jazz anyway. I have to break the news to him. You two have a good time. "He said, getting up walking out the room. She bit her lip and I took her hand walking her to the garage.

"I'm sorry about Rose." She said gently.

"No. You will not apologize for her. It us Bells. Emmett and Bella remember?" I smiled

"One hell of a good time." She replied squeezing my hand. I opened the Jeep door for her and picked her up placing in the seat. While lifting her I got a perfect view of her ass. I wanted to smack it to rub suck and lick all over that thing. She giggled once she sat down as if she could read my mind. I closed her door before running off to the driver's side.

"Where we going?" She asked turning on my radio.

I shrugged. "For a drive, or does Edward have you on a curfew?" I grinned poking her side before pulling out the garage.

"Emmett Emmett, tsk tsk." She said shaking her head.

"What bells?" I asked.

"You should know by now that I am my own woman." She grinned.

"Oh? Please Bella; you can't even fart wrong without Fuckward on your case." I said half jokingly. It was true. He watched her like a hawk and if she did anything he didn't agree with it was fucking World War three. She couldn't joke around with him or anything.

"Hey I take offensive to that. I am an adult I do what I want Emmy!" She pouted.

I raised an eyebrow at her, to test this theory but how? Then it hit me.

"Then if you really are an adult your own women prove it." I smirked as the plan raced through my head.

"Fine. But let's make this interesting. A nice wager if you will." She smirked deviously as she rubbed her hands together.

"Name it sweet cheeks." I laughed

"If I go through with whatever plan you have in your head you have to be my slave for two count 'em two weeks and vice versa." She leaned over and captured my ear in between her teeth whispering "Think you can handle that?"

I groaned. "Of course Miss Swan. I can handle anything we throw at me. Now the plan is that you stay with me in Seattle for a week. Just me and you. Tell Edward whatever you want I don't care but you have to take this vacation with me." I said looking at her now to get her reaction. I thought she would be shocked or even upset but she just smiled and took out her phone.

"Edward, hey." She said into the receiver. She listened for a moment before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"I'm fine everything is fine." She groaned. "Look I need a vacation Emmett is taking me to the airport to see my mom for two weeks." She lied smoothly.

I laughed under my breath a bit.

"No really you don't have to come. I just miss my mom." She said.

She rolled her eyes for a second time and handed me the phone. Fuck.

I took the phone. "Yo bro." I said.

"Emmett will you be staying in Phoenix with Bella?" He asked.

"No, I am going to go somewhere to clear my head. I can't be there right now." I said.

"I don't know what's going on with Bella lately." He sighed in my ear.

"Nothing is wrong with her Edward. Fuck! Can she breathe without you getting your thong in a bunch? She needs a break that's it. Everyone likes their own space from time to time." I scolded him

"You're right. I will see you both when you get back." He said.

"Yeah later." I hung up and put her phone in my glove box locking it up.

"No interruptions." I said smirking at her.

"So give me yours, I will hide it somewhere you can't find." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed handing her my phone.

She took the phone her fingers brushing past mine which made her shudder. She looked down at our hands them smiled.

'You okay over there Bells?" I asked letting go of the phone looking back at the road.

"I just hadn't felt that in a long time?" She whispered blushing looking down.

"What my cold skin?" I asked.

"No that spark. Edward used..." Her voice trailed off as she turned her head out the window. She and Edward's relationship was falling apart I guessed. From the way she always seemed annoyed with him, and honestly I couldn't blame her. Don't get me wrong I love Edward. When he is playful and wrestles with me and plays XBOX 360 with me, not when he's controlling and brooding and angsty. I took Bella's hand in mine and gently kissed it.

"I know what you mean. Edward can be the anti-fun sometimes but trust me Bells he loves you and he has your best interest at heart." I said.

Bullshit!" She snatched her hand away and glared at me. "I am not a child and he is not my father! He wants to put me in this safe little bubble to 'protect' me but I can't grow if he does that! And this whole no sex bullshit! Oh kiss my pale ass Edward! I know what I want and I know the consequences of asking for it. It's not like I sit around and think Oh how am I poor human Bella Swan is going to fuck up perfect Edward Cullen's life today? I didn't ask for anything for him beside him to give me his all! Mind body and soul which he does have whether he believes it or not! He expects me to just open my mind up to him and my heart and yet he can't do the same when I ask him for one thing. I have been a virgin for my entire life and I love him and want him to want it. To want me." She sighed and sat back in her seat. "I can't love him if he pushes me away. He thinks he isn't rejecting me, but tell my heart that. His actions say otherwise." She bit her lip as the tears fell and I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled the car over and pulled her into my arms. She buried her face in my chest and started to cry. "It's okay Bella."

"This is why I like being around you Emmy. You make me laugh and you're not afraid to be close to me. I can talk to you about anything and you just listen give me advice then make a stupid joke just to get me to laugh. You're awesome and Rose is a fool." She rambled playing with a button on my shirt.

I looked down at her running my fingers through her brown hair. Her hair was so soft. I closed my eyes enjoying her strawberry shampoo scent. Her arms found their way around my waist she hugged me tight, and my nose found its way into her hair inhaling deeply and exhaling with a sigh. She smelled amazing and I couldn't get enough of her. She lifted her head with a quirked brow. "You vampires and this smelling me shit has got to stop. It's fucking creepy." She exclaimed with a smile playing on the corner of her lips.

"Well Bells you smell good and it does more to me than make me want to bite you." I explained.

"Well what else does it make you want to do?' She asked while unbuttoning a couple of buttons on my shirt.

"It makes me want to be as close to you as possible." Okay so that was vague answer but I was confused at the moment. This was the second time Bella was in my lap within an hour's time. She was flirting with me and I liked it. But in the back of my head a voice kept whispering "Rose". I wished it would shut the hell up. Bella shifted in my lap and kissed my cheek.

"When you have a better answer let me know big guy." She sighed.

Whoa she was right, Bella was not the girl she was when she was first moved to Forks. She was no longer shy or insecure in fact she was total opposite. She was excited about life and waiting to explore the possibilities that it offered. She was secure in her sexuality and in herself. She knew what she wanted and was not taking no for an answer. I liked this Bella. A lot. I smirked as I started the car again driving towards Seattle. She tapped her fingers on her thigh bobbing her head to a beat in her head. I couldn't help but smile over at her as she started to hum.

"What?" She blushed

"Nothing babe. I was just listening to you." I replied.

"To me hum? Okaayyyyy." She said.

I turned on a CD that Rose left in the Jeep. FM Static Critically Ashamed, I know it's girly but that song Tonight is one of my favorites. I turned to that song and she gasped. "I love this song Emmett." She whispered.

"So sing it Bella." I challenged her.

She bit her lip contemplating whether she should sing or not, I decided to push her a little.

"You know you don't have too. You can stay in that bubble that Edward puts you in, or you can grow and get over the shyness that traps you inside yourself?" I mulled that over in my head. "Yeah that makes sense, I think." I said shaking my head. She giggled and then started to sing. My heart swelled as she hit every note perfectly. She was the perfect rock singer. I wondered if she could play an instrument. Bella Swan could be a rock star.

"Bella you rock!" I exclaimed.

"Your just saying that Emmett." She blushed.

"Am not. Dude you can be rock star!" I really meant that. Her voice was extraordinary.

I pulled up in front of the hotel and she blushed. "Dropping the subject and starting a new one…hotel Emmett?" She asked.

I chuckled. "What did you expect Bell-A? Come on we have a suite reserved here." I said getting out the Jeep.

"Ahh Mr. Cullen Welcome back." The valet said as I handed him my keys.

"Good to be back James." I smirked.

Bella's eyebrow was raised the entire time we walked inside and onto the elevator. It was raking everything in me not to laugh at her quizzical expression. We went into the presidential suite and she gasped. When you walked in your eyes were drawn to the two columns that resembled that of ancient Greece. Continuing with that theme the high ceiling in the living area had a painting of Zeus and Hera along with all the other God and Goddesses. The couch that sat in the middle of the living area was a sandy brown cloth texture with multi-colored throw pillows on it. The couch wrapped around the living room and on both ends of the couch was chaise lounge chairs. Mounted on the wall was my favorite piece of furniture, 92 inch flat screen plasma HD TV complete with DVD player Blu-ray player and 7.1 Dolby Digital surround sound. I grinned as Bella walked further into the living area. "Yeah I know right, awesome." I said.

She didn't answer but kept on walking touching the couch as she walked by with a look of pure glee on her face. She continued into the bathroom which was complete with a Jacuzzi bathtub and a dual shower, his and her sinks and an automatic toilet. Her smile grew wider as she walked into the bedroom. My heart swelled with her smile. I haven't seen her happy in a long time it made me feel really special that I was the one that put that smile on her face. She ran and jumped on the king size bed, with a sigh. I laughed and leaned against the door frame watching her. The giant comforter was swallowing her all I could hear was her giggling. "Too soft!" She exclaimed. I laughed and she bounced herself up snuggling a pillow. "But perfect." She smiled over at me.

"Yes it is." I grinned walking over the bed.

"Oh don't even act shy Emmett. Get in here and cuddle with me!" She demanded

I chuckled and unbuttoned my shirt taking it off. Her eyes grew wide then as she propped herself up on her arm. "Emmett my God you are a-a- a God." She said moving to the edge of the bed. She lifted her hand and her fingertips brushed my chest. I loved her soft gentle touch. It was so erotic yet so simple at the same time.

"You can't be scared sweetie." I said grabbing her wrist pushing her hand flat on my chest. Her entire face turned red before she got to her knees trailing her hand down to my abs. "Jesus Emmett. She whispered moving closer. That one simple movement had turned me on more than Rose ever did. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her chest to mine. I watched her eyes dart to my lips and back to my eyes. I knew she wanted the same thing I did. I brushed my lips past hers and she sighed happily before pressing her soft lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync for a moment before she opened her mouth. I slid my tongue into her mouth tracing her tongue with my own. She moaned in response before her tongue sprang to life and tangled with mine. She tasted so sweet. She bit down on my bottom lip and tugged at it her eyes opening to find me staring back into her eyes. She pulled back and laid on the bed. She had the sexiest look I ever seen. Her chocolate eyes were smoldering with lust. She wanted me and I had to say she was look delicious sitting laying there waiting for me. I climbed on top of her and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Her Hips slowly moved against my hard cock. I groaned and moved against her slowly. "Oh jeez Emmett" She moaned breathlessly. The way she said my name made me want to fuck her hard but I couldn't not for her first time. I heard the hotel room phone ring and I groaned. "Don't Emmett please." She begged me. "I have too Bells it could be important." I said kissing her neck gently. I was mentally cursing myself as I answered the phone with a gruff "Hello."

"Don't do it Emm." Alice said.

"What the fuck? Do I need you to babysit me now?" I growled.

"No you don't but I am telling you if you do this now you will regret it and so will Bella. Please Emmett think of her." She cried into the receiver.

I looked over at Bella and sighed. Alice was right. If Bella wanted me she would have to leave Edward. I couldn't hurt my brother like that. It would crush him. "Your right. Thanks for having my back." I said quietly.

"I am always right Emm and I will always be there to catch you right before you fall. Love you big bro." She said before hanging up.

I place the phone in the cradle and looked at Bella. Her knees was up to her chest and her head was down as she quietly sobbed. Dammit, why did I have to make her cry?

"It's me Emm." She whispered into her arms knowing I could hear her just fine.

"What do you mean Bells?" I asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I love Edward. It's a rough patch so that means I go out and try to fuck his brother? God I am horrible." She said.

I shook my head , poor Bells. I could tell she was confused in her head and her heart. "I think you should go talk to Edward. There's so much on your mind there's no way I can give you advice on it. I mean Rose left me and I have no idea who I am without her." I confessed. I sat in the chair in the corner and sighed heavily. I didn't know what to do, should I call her? Should I try to move on? I was lost and hurt. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at the carpeted floor waiting for Bella to say something anything to break the silence. My mind wouldn't shut up. I guess you never really realize how much you love someone until they are gone. I heard Bella walk over to me and kiss the top of my head. "I will see you when you get back Emmy." She said. And with that she was gone.

I was alone yet again. Repeating my earlier sentiment, fuck my life.

After a couple of hours in that position I stood up and walked over to the phone. I hesitated thinking if I should really go through this well fuck it. I dialed Rose's number.

"Rosalie speaking." Her angelic voice answer

"Rosebud." I said quietly.

"Bear." She sighed back.

"I miss you." I whispered.

"Emmett I miss you too but I need time and space." She replied her voice shaken.

"Rose I can't do this without you. I'm depressed. Me! Depressed." I sighed.

"Emmett I will call you later. I need to think." She said hanging up. Well that went well. I decided to suck it up and go back home I had nowhere else to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot it in the first chapter but I don't own Twilight. I do however own this story, and if you think of ever copying it I will hunt you down and eat your babies.**

**EmPOV**

Thus, began my depression. I know sucks right? Bella eventually talked to Edward and he apologized for being a prude and keeping her in a bubble, and wa-la! Like magic they were the world's happiest couple again. Well I have just one word for that PFFFFFFFFFFFT! Screw that shit. This bear was single and loving it.

I just totally lied.

I hate it.

I missed my Rosebud I loved how strong she was how my heart swelled when she smiled as if the entire world was created just for that smile. There was no one like me and Rose before Bella came into the picture. She would laugh with me , play practical jokes on Edward, in fact it was one of the reasons I fell for her, her sense of humor. Rosalie was always up for a good laugh but when Bella came to Forks she was ice queen, she didn't like me and Bella had became best friends, I guess it was because before Bella came along Rose was my best friend. I was so stupid! Instead of reassuring Rose that Bella could never replace her I argued and pushed her away. It was my fault that she left.

"No it's not Emmett." Edward said while sitting next to me.

"Oh I forget this is a no think zone." I said mostly to myself while running my fingers through my hair exasperatedly.

"You loved her we all make mistakes. If she loves you she will be back." He said completely ignoring my last statement.

"Edward dammit! You have no idea what I am going through!" I yelled. I wasn't really angry with him I was just tired of everyone telling me that.

"I do Emm. Remember I was in exactly your spot two years ago. But I was the one who left Bella. I know exactly what you're going through. It sucks trust me but true love always finds a way bro." He said patting my back.

I quirked a brow at him before busting out laughing. My loud guffaws shook the entire house, and before I knew it the entire family was standing around me watching with amazement.

"What?' I said after I calmed down.

"We are just shocked to see you laughing again." Esme was the first to talk.

"Well you would've been laughing too if you heard Edward just now. He sounded like a Disney movie or some shit." I laughed holding my sides.

Alice giggled. "It's the first time we've really seen you laugh since Rose left. Maybe the old Emmett is coming back?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

I shrugged and shook my head at her waggling eyebrows. "I don't know Alice, just count on Eddy boy here to quote his Disney movies and clichés and I will continue to laugh." I replied.

"Hey I was trying to make you feel better." Edward said indignantly.

"And it worked bro." I said patting his back playfully.

"Hey who's up for up for hunt?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged my throat was burning bit I could use a bear. 'I'm in Jazzy." I smirked. He hated when anyone but Alice called him Jazzy.

"Yeah Emmett's returned someone warn the bears." He joked.

I laughed sarcastically throwing my head back with a loud "HA! You're too funny dude."

He chuckled and patted my back. "You in Edweirdo?" Jasper asked.

"Sure sure! Let's roll out see you later Mom and Dad." He said

Carlisle and Esme waved as we ran out the house. We ran deep into the mountains and finally stopped.

"So Emmett." Edward said as we waited for Jazz.

"Yeah Edward, a couple of months ago me and Bella kissed. It was a hard time for us both and right after that she left nothing else happened." I said looking away from his piercing gaze. I inhaled deeply and started to run towards the scent. I jumped on the back of the bear sinking my teeth into its neck draining it quickly. I jumped down and landed on the balls of my feet.

"I'm not angry. In fact I thank you for being the ear Bella needed when I didn't listen to her." Edward said.

I sighed in relief, "I felt so bad Edward I wanted to tell you." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, bro." He smiled and punched my arm. "If that wouldn't have happened Bella and I wouldn't be as close as we are now. So thanks Em." He said

Jazz ran up to us and grinned. "Ah I feel the love." He retorted with a light chuckle.

"You guys are such goobers. Why do I hang out with you?" I asked playfully.

"Cause you looove us." Jasper sang.

"And you want to marry us." Edward added in a sing song voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Well you all can suck it." I laughed.

"Oh is that the best you-"Jazz started before I cut him off, "SUCK IT JAZZY!" I yelled. "Snap, snap." I said moving my head side to side with a chuckle.

Edward busted out with laughter as Jasper's face went from shocked to joy and he started to laugh along. "Face!" I said joining in with the laughter. We all were literally rolling on the floor with guffaws within a couple of minutes. It felt so real and so amazing to apart of the laughs again. I missed my brothers. Jasper popped up and his eyes got narrow. "Twin?" He asked. I jumped up and searched the woods frantically. Jasper twin was Rose. Not really, it was the story we told the humans but they were as close as me and Edward were. Before I could spot her Jasper and Edward were running. Fuck! They were faster than me. There was no way I could catch up with them in time. I ran as hard as my legs could carry me following her vanilla scent until it led me back to the house. I saw her blonde hair and I got nervous. It's been months since she walked away and I was just starting to live for me.

My hand rested on the door knob for what seemed like hours before I mustered up enough courage to open the door. I walked inside and her head whipped towards me. Her blonde hair flew over her shoulder and she grinned. Her eyes shone brightly than I could ever remember, filled with love and happiness.

"Are you going to speak or gawk Bear?" Her angelic voice filled my ears taking me out of my trance, God, she was beautiful.

"Rosebud. I thought I would never see you again.' I answered quietly walking closer to her.

She looked down pushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm, sorry Emmett, I had to go. I needed to find myself. And in that six months I was gone I never felt so lost." She sighed and took my hands in hers. "But I learned to laugh again and not to worry so much about if I am going to lose you, because then I push you away. That's the last thing I want to do Bear." She said finally looking up into my eyes. I saw her regret and her pain but I also saw her love.

"Oh Rosebud, it took me six months to find my laugh again." I said pressing my forehead down to hers.

"It really did, Jesus twin next time you do that let me come with you! Depressed Emmett is not something I can deal with!" Jasper joked.

Alice scoffed and slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled as Rose giggled. "I am never leaving you again my sexy Bear." She grinned leaning up kissing me gently.

I exhaled and kissed her back. "That's the best thing I ever heard Rose."

"Really?" Bella stomped downstairs. All our heads whipped toward her as she leaned against the railing her face a bright red.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"The one person that hates me is back, and I am supposed to be okay with it?" She frowned and sighed.

"I don't hate you Bella." Rose said leaving my side.

"Well you act like it." Bella groaned.

"I know I did and I am sorry for treating you the way I did. I realized while I was away that it's your choice. If you want to be a vampire that's between you and my brother. I will try to be better towards you I hope you can forgive my horrid behavior." Rose apologized and all our jaws dropped including Bella's.

"Um, of course Rose. Apology accepted." Bella stuttered.

Rose smiled and turned towards the family. Carlisle and Esme had matching grins on their faces, they were happy to have their daughter back. Alice and Jasper were smiling happy to have their sister back. Bella having gained a new friend in Rose was leaning into a grinning Edward's side and me I was happy to just look up on her angelic face again.

**RosePOV**

When I left my first stop was to Denali to see our extended family. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen were the closet things to 'cousins' we Cullens have. I knew they wouldn't mind if I stayed with them for awhile. I ran straight to Alaska and knocked on their door. Carmen answered with a shocked look on her face. "Rosie we weren't expecting you." She said her eyes growing wide then back to their almond shape.

"I'm sorry Carm, I don't mean to pop in unexpectedly but I have nowhere else to go." I admitted.

"Honey who is it?" Eleazar asked walking to the door in a towel.

If I could blush my face would be bright red. I never noticed hoe hot El was. He wasn't as buff as Bear but he had a six pack, which was dripping with water. I watched the droplets roll from his chest down his pack finally being soaked up by the white towel that sat lowly on his waist revealing the 'v' shape. I knew he was packing but I shook my head to center my mind.

"Rosie! So good to see you! Did you come with the rest of the family? Where's Emmett that big lug?" El laughed.

I shook my head and sighed biting my lip. Let's just say I was glad I couldn't cry.

Carmen punched Eleazar in the arm, "Ouch what Carm?" He said while rubbing his arm.

Carmen rolled her eyes taking my hand walking me inside. "Tell me all about it sweetheart." She said sitting on the couch patting the seat next to her.

I sat down with an exasperated sigh before beginning. "I left Emmett." I said quietly.

"Oh no! Why sweetie?" Carm asked placing her hand on top of mine.

'It's like he doesn't even care about me anymore. We used to joke around everyday and now all he does is talk and play around with Bella. Oh Bella is so funny Bella is so sweet Bella Bella Bella! God! It's like I vanish when she walks into the room." I vented.

"Have you talked to Em about this?"El interjected.

"It just leads to a fight." I replied hazily.

"Hun, all couples fight. Now you are welcome to stay here as long as you would like but you will miss Emmett. I know you!" Carm said with a raised brow. "You can't run from your problems Rosie-Posie." She said kissing my cheek.

I glanced over at El and he nodded. "She's right. Like always cuz." He shrugged standing walking into a nearby room. I frowned and took out my cell phone calling Alice.

"Hey sis.' She sighed into the earpiece.

"How is he?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"How do you think he is? I have never seen Emmett this way before. His heart was torn to pieces Rose. He misses you. So much." She said with a sigh.

I imagined Jasper sitting by her side with his head in his hands.

"Jazz wants you." She said and before I could protest a deep southern voice was coming over the speaker. "Rosalie I can't take this. Emmett is more than depressed. He is losing himself in this grief, and I know you don't want that." He said

"No I don't." I said barely above a whisper.

"Then come home." He begged.

'I can't." I replied

"Why? Is this about him or you?" He asked getting angry.

"How dare you? You know what this about Jasper!" I challenged.

"Oh please that's a fucking lame excuse, you ignored him just as much as he did you but at HE tried to talk you about it! If I recall you started the fights about Bella. How could expect him to just stop being her friend how fucking selfish are you? He loves you! He wants his Rosebud back not this bitch that you have become get your shit together before you lose someone great!" He yelled in my ear before hanging up. I sat mouth agape; no one ever had the balls to talk to me like before. There was no way I was going home right now. Everyone hated me.

"Rosie!" I heard Tanya yelled.

I forget how excitable my cousins could be. "Hey T." I said trying to add some happy to my voice. She frowned in response and danced over to me taking my hand.

"I'm sorry Rosie." She patted my hand with a light sigh.

"It's fine." I scolded pulling my hand back. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

She groaned under her breath and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey lets go dancing!" Carm yelled out from her bedroom.

"Yes! I am so in!" Kate said jumping down from the balcony. She landed gracefully on her feet and pulled down the little black halter dress she was wearing. It was so simple yet beautiful.

"Rose go get dressed staying inside tonight is NOT an option!"Kate said plucking my nose with a light giggle. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so sweet so happy and all without a mate. Maybe I could be happy without Bear.

Whoa what a stretch, lets rephrase that.

Maybe I can be content without Emmett.

I knew deep down in my non beating heart that he would be always be the smile on my face, the glow in my soul, and the warmth in my eyes.

Tanya snapped her fingers in front of my face and I all but took her hand off as a snarl escaped my mouth, "What?" I said through clenched teeth.

I hadn't been here five minutes yet and she was working on my nerves. I could see why Edward couldn't stand her.

"You're still sitting there and we have to go." She sucked her teeth.

"Kate grabbed my arm as I stood up approaching Tanya, "Let's go get ready Rosie." She said pulling me towards the stairs. I shot death glares at Tanya which made her shrink inside herself. If looks could kill her head would've exploded.

Kate pulled me into her room and closed her door. "What do you want to wear? Dress pants, oh no shorts. You have amazing legs, with some pumps and a tank and we can curl your hair." She said all this while going through her closet pulling out blue short shorts with a silver sparkly tank and black pumps. She was worse than Alice.

I started to change into the shorts and put the shoes on, "Wait hold up." Kate said. I froze with my hands on the shorts, "What?" I asked

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I figured something was up because you were here by yourself but its serious if you're not picking out your own clothes." She tapped her foot.

I sighed and pulled the shorts up buttoned them. "Just some issues with Emmett." I frowned pulling my shirt over my head.

"If there's one thing I know is mates sweets and I do know that you and Emmett are made for each other. Whatever is the problem fix it because you will never find another like him trust me I looked." She smiled.

I forced a smile and changed shirts. "Kate I know I love him, but I don't think I can fight him anymore. He wants Bella he can have her I won't stand in his way anymore." I stated pulling my hair down from the ponytail. Everyone was so worried about Emmett and how he was doing, well guess what I am not doing so hot either.

She rolled her eyes. "You are having the world's longest dumb moment Rose." She scoffed turning on the curling iron on her vanity.

"The next person that calls me dumb I will murder them I swear." I said sitting down at the vanity.

"Well if more than one person tells you that you're wrong you must be wrong." She was starting to curl my hair.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"If it walk like a duck, sound like a duck then what is it Rose?" She asked.

"A duck." I replied raising my eyebrow.

"Aflack bitch! Get your shit together."

I growled, "Listen here Kate none of you have mates you don't know what it's like for me!" I challenged her, how fucking dare she come at me like that. She had no clue.

She slammed the curling iron down on her vanity and glared at me. "No you don't know what's it like to live your life alone Rosalie! Do I know what's it like to have someone love me? To someone just want to make me happy and would do anything to do it? No I don't. Do I know what's it like to watch someone like Emmett to love someone like you?" She growled.

"The fuck do you mean someone like me?" I stood up placing my hands on my hips. She was a couple inches shorter than me her platinum blonde hair was pulled back tight into a bun and her golden eyes were piercing deep into my own. I may have hit a nerve with Kate.

"Someone as selfish and bitchy as you! You only care about yourself and as far as I am concerned Emmett could do so much better than you! He is sweet and caring and funny and protective and by some fucking miracle he loves you! You ignore him and try to control him tell him who he can be friends with and not and when he decides to say no to you, you run. You ran away from the one man the one person who can stand your ass the one person who loves you more than you love yourself. So yeah Rose your stupid, and you shouldn't be allowed to have a mate." She ranted before walking into the bathroom slamming the door.

I didn't need her shit. I was the victim here; I was the one who had to watch him with that damned human. I pulled my hair back and walked downstairs.

"You look so nice Rosie." Carm said with a genuine smile on her face.

Please I always looked great. I didn't need her to patronize me.

"What did you do to Kate?" Tanya asked.

"You bitch are testing me! I wish you all would just realize that is more complicated than me leaving? Don't you think I miss him? Don't you think I need him too? He didn't even come after me. Too busy with Bella. I don't see any of you lecturing him, so back off and let me deal with the fact that I just walked out on my family and the only person in the world that understood me!" I groaned zipping grabbing my duffel. I heard the collected sighs of everyone in the room but no one dared challenge me at that moment. It was wise of them to keep their thoughts to themselves; I was on edge and ready to take anyone's head off. Just as I was about to pick up my bag and leave when my cell rang. I went into my bag and pulled it out. I heard Emmett's voice over the line and I froze. This was not Emmett, he was never this sad. I didn't think my leaving would affect him so much. He sounded like he lost his best friend, well he sorta did. I told him I needed time and hung up. Everyone was shaking their heads at me.

"You know what?" I scoffed.

"No we don't know Rose." Tanya said.

"Fuck you Tanya you will never get a mate." I replied with a devilish smirk.

Carmen gasped and her eyes got narrow. "You can't stay here. Family or not you are not welcome here until you fix whatever is wrong inside of you. Get out." She said rather calmly. I shrugged and grabbed my bag. I didn't need them, I didn't need anyone.

So I ran, as far as my legs would carry me. I didn't hunt I just ran I even swam across some ocean. I ended up in Italy collapsed from not hunting. I don't know how long I was lying in that field before I blacked out.

I awoke in a very comfy bed. The style of the room was that of 17th century England. Very nice columns adorned the corners of the bed. Dark brown was the color scheme while the top of the columns had a very intricate design. I sat up and wondered where I was. I couldn't quite remember what happened besides I collapsed. A guy about the size of Emmett walked in. He was a little bigger than him but his eyes were red which meant he drank human blood. Then I came to a realization the burn in my throat was gone. I looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"Come with me." He ordered. His voice was grizzly and deep. I shook my head because I knew this guy was not Emmett but his presence was so much like his. I stood up shakily and looked over my outfit. I was still in the shorts and tank that Kate had put on me. They were wrinkled and dirty and in all honesty smelled a little. Wherever we were going I was not going like this.

"I need to shower and change." I answered him not moving from my spot on the hard wood floor.

A small smirk played on his lips and he shook his head. "Fine you have five minutes." He said.

"How am I supposed to do anything in five minutes?' I failed to find the humor in this situation.

He growled, and I have to admit I got turned on. No one's growl but Emmett's affected me that way. "Fine have it your way." He walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

"Calm that shit down! There's no need for it!" he challenged me right back. There was no way I could intimidate this guy. Fuck I was screwed. It didn't make sense to struggle against his hold so I allowed him to drag me down a long corridor. We entered a round room with three thrones in them and I gasped. I was in the Volturi castle.

The brute finally let my arm go and bowed respectfully to them and then he looked up at me with a smirk and a wink.

"Ahh Rosalie." Aro said rising from his throne floating over to me.

"Aro." I replied crossing my arms.

"No need to be rude. Felix here saved your life." Aro said motioning toward him.

Felix nodded and I whipped my head around to Aro shifting my weight onto my left leg. "What do you want?" I asked.

He smiled and I shuddered. Damn this fucker was creepy. "I saw your thoughts wile you were knocked out Rosalie. So my offer to you is to join us." He said. I glanced over to Felix and back to Aro. Well I didn't have a family right now what did I have to lose? I reached up behind me and unclasped my necklace that held the Cullen crest. I felt the weight drop from around my neck and heard the loud thud it made as it landed on the floor.

'Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed "you will stay in Felix's quarters until we can square away you're quarters.' He said waving his hand dismally. I walked out towards the room I woke up in and I saw a female. She was beautiful. "Hey I'm Heidi." She smiled.

"Rosalie." I replied dryly.

She rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. I shrugged and walked to the room. I saw the adjuring door that must be the bathroom. So I grabbed a towel from my bag and so shampoo. I walked through the door to find the hugest bathroom I had ever seen. A huge grin appeared on my face as I turned the shower on to hot and stepped out of the dirty clothes. The steam quickly filled up the bathroom and I stepped into the shower. I let the water dance across my skin for a couple of minutes. I exhaled as I allowed my hair to get wet also. This shower felt like hands massaging me all over. I picked up my sponge and poured my lavender body wash in it. I lathered my skin up slowly. Enjoying the feel of the bubbles on my skin. Finally I put shampoo in my hair. Massaging my scalp I let out a small moan. It felt so good to be clean. My entire mood was lifted. I washed all the soap out of my hair and off my body before I turned the shower off. Wrapping the towel around my body I started to whistle. Things weren't better but at least I was clean. I opened the sliding glass door that covered the shower and walked out to the bedroom.

The one they call Felix was sitting at desk writing. He looked up at me with a smile. "Do you speak?" He asked.

"Only when needed." I replied walking over to the bed sitting down while picking up my suitcase and placing it on the bed.

"All your clothes were ruined from the swim." He answered my quizzical expression.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"The crew has them." His answers were vague. I groaned.

"So am I supposed to walk around in a towel all day?" I asked.

"Personally I wouldn't mind but I think the masters will. I had Heidi bring over some clothes you and her are about the same size." He said standing up walking over to two duffels that were sitting in a corner in the room.

"You must have a lot of pull around here." I said trying to get to know who Felix really was.

He shrugged picking up the bags walking towards me. "Only with the females of the castle." He replied.

"Oh playa playa." I joked.

"Nah not even. They want a piece of me but I don't roll like that. One fling and everyone thinks your some type of playboy or whatever. Yeah I flirt and joke around but that's it, I don't fuck everything that walks." He said handing me the duffels. I took them and smiled. "Thank you." I said while opening it.

'For?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Asking Heidi for these clothes saving me." I threw that last part in there nonchalantly. He smiled "You were pretty worn out. So I picked you up and ran you back here. I took a human from the dungeon and made you drink until you were sustained. Then you rested." He said,

"Human? Human? No no no! I ruined my perfect record!" I panicked.

"Sorry but we don't have many wild deer running around the castle.' He scoffed walking back over the desk.

"You should be happy someone cared enough to try." He said with his back turned to me. I sighed and opened the duffel pulling out a pair of jeans and a white tank. I pulled them on and then combed out my hair. I grabbed a pair of boot stilettos and slid them on. I must say Heidi had great taste. I sat on the bed confused about what I needed to do now.

'Um Felix?" I asked walking over to his desk sitting on it while crossing my legs. His eyes traveled up from my perfectly sculpted legs and up to my stomach and resting on my cleavage before he finally looked me in the eyes. "Yes?" He said.

"What do I do now?" I said in a lusty voice while twirling my hair around my finger. I didn't know why I was flirting with him, but it made me forget all about the people I have hurt.

"Well we wait. When the masters need us they will call for us until then you do whatever you please." "Hmm well doing you will please me." I thought. "Could you give me a tour of the castle?" I asked instead. He stood up and brushed his hand along my thigh.

"I could do that or we can do something fun." He said suggestively.

Lord help me this guy would be a problem especially if we were going to be sharing a room.

"Oh and what's fun Felix?' I asked trailing a finger down his broad chest.

He stepped closer his thighs now pressed against my knees, and in that odd little contact my skin exploded. I was on fire all over and my core ached for him. But we were interrupted. Someone knocked on the door and I cursed under my breath hopping down from the desk. He walked over to it and opened it with a hastily "What?"

"Damn Felix what has your panties in a bunch?" I peeked around Felix's frame which was blocking the entire door frame. A short blonde was standing there. She was pretty but I out ranked her for sure. "Nothing Chels, now what do you want?" He asked with a sigh.

"Heidi is bringing a tour through. Come and eat with us please?" She begged. Her red eyes were big. Oh please chick that is the oldest trick in the book and she was doing it so wrong.

"No I just hunted, I am okay." He said.

See? No guy can say no when you pout just right.

I grew tired of watching her pathetic flirting so I lay on the bed and twirled my hair.

The door closed seconds later and he smiled over at me. 'You look like you were made to lay right there." He said.

I turned on my side and propped on my elbow. "I bet you use that line on a lot of females." I said.

He sat on the bed and draped his arm on the back of my legs.

"I'm not like that what do I have to do to prove that to you?" He asked His eyes were looking deep into mine and I stared right back.

"Actions speak louder than words."I whispered trailing my fingertips along his hand.

"Then I will show you." He leaned down and was about to press his lips against mine but a voice whispered in the back of my head. "Rosebud." Fuck! I pulled away with a smile. "You haven't earned the right to kiss me yet Felix." I winked up at him, and Emmett's smile flashed in my head and I groaned in my head telling him to shut up. Cocky fuck. Felix had a grin on his face, "Oh so I have to earn a kiss?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's right; you have to earn all of this." I stated taking his hand trailing it from my face down to my neck and shoulders and down my arms. I bit my lip as he started to move his hand stroking down my side trailing his hand down my curves, and my hips. 'The question now Felix is," I started while sitting up whispering in his ear. "Am I worth it?" I finished biting his ear while tugging at it. His big arms found their way around my waist. "Oh I think you are." He said. It took all of me to pry myself out of his arms. It felt so good to be in someone's arms again. "Come find me when you can turn that "I think" into an "I know" I said getting up and walking out the room.

I didn't know where I was going but being in the same room with Felix wasn't a good idea at the moment. I saw Heidi leaning against the wall texting and I decided I needed at least one ally in this house besides the muscle man. I walked up to her and leaned next to her. 'Thanks for the clothes. Heidi right?" I smiled.

She looked shocked for a minute then she smiled. "No problem. Yes Heidi. And you're the Cullen chick." She giggled.

No I wasn't a Cullen, not anymore. I frowned. "No I am not a Cullen." I said.

"Oh right you're a Volturi bitch now." She stood up proudly when she said that. The Volturi was a proud group of people, they liked what they did and they did it well.

I laughed and nodded. 'So what does that mean?"

"It means what you want you get, it means your bad ass and don't take no for an answer." She answered her eyes glistening with pride.

"Oh I was like that anyway." I said

She laughed. "You'll fit in perfectly Rose." She said while patting my back. I smiled at her. It worked I have an ally now. I knew that if something went wrong I could at least count on Heidi. I looked down the hall and saw Felix walking toward us.

'What's going on between you and Fe?" She asked noticing my gaze.

I shook my head with a giggle; did she just call him Fe? Oh I would never let him live that one down.

"Nothing we just share quarters." I answered.

"Share quarters?" Her eyebrows were raised.

"I take it that's not common." I looked back at her expression.

She shook her head. "No not at all. Master Aro must have some sort of plan in his head. You're not allowed to share chambers unless mated." She said.

I blonde hair guy walked up to Heidi and kissed her cheek. "Talking about me beautiful?' He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Always Dem." She had a brightening smile on her face that lit up the entire hall. She loved him.

"And who is this?" Dem asked Heidi while looking at me.

"Rose, she was a Cullen but now she knows where the better family lies." Heidi said while winking at me.

"Oh! Welcome Rose nice to meet you." He said.

I nodded and smiled. "You two have fun, I will see you later." I said while walking past them.

My fingers grazed the smooth walls as I made my way through the castle. Thinking of Emmett and Carlisle and how I had betrayed them so easily. I quickly turned my loyalty over to Aro after all that I have witnessed with my family. They tried to kill Edward for Christ's sake, and yet I was ready to be a Volturi. Kate was right I didn't deserve Emmett, or to be a Cullen anymore. So I was just Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**EMPOV**

So yeah she was back but something was off. Not right about this whole situation. When asked about her time away she would just shrug it off. I didn't know what but something wasn't adding up. She even blocked Edward when he tried to read her mind. No I didn't like this one bit.

I was eyeing her suspiciously as she texted from across the room. A big smile was plastered on her face and I was confused. Fuck was up?

"Rose." I snapped.

Her head popped up and she smiled sweetly. "Yes Bear?' She asked.

"Fuck is wrong with you?" I asked walking over to her with determined steps.

"Nothing baby." She smiled nervously trying to hide the phone behind her back.

Bullshit not in my face she wasn't. I grabbed the phone from her and went through her texts. She was texting some dude named Felix. She kept saying that she loved him and would be back shortly as soon as she finishes a mission for Master Aro.

I growled and tossed the phone at the wall. "You're a fucking Volturi?" I growled in her face.

She stood up and squared her shoulders. "Yes I am."

"And you love this Felix person?" I growled.

Her head dropped a little then. "Yes I do Emmett." I was fucking livid and seeing red.

"Emmett! You can't hit that woman!" Alice yelled running in. But her face wasn't serene like I was used too. It was angry and twisted. "Let me do it for you!" She leaped in the air her fist making contact with Rose's jaw. "You evil fucking shrew! You used him!" She punched her in the face again this time Rose's head swooped around. Rose growled and crouched getting ready to attack Alice before Carlisle and Esme ran in. "Enough!" Carlisle yelled.

Immediately Alice snapped up but Rose stayed crouched. I didn't even recognize her anymore. I turned my back to her and walked outside. I needed to get away from here so I took off. I ran and I ran. Day turned into night and back into day until finally I couldn't do it anymore, I sat at the edge of a tree and looked at the clouds that were passing by. Fuck. My. Life.

I hadn't noticed that I had company right by my side. She also was looking up at the sky.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. Her long jet black hair framed her beautiful face perfectly. Her had golden eyes so I knew she was a vampire but they were almond shaped and had so much passion behind them. She has full heart shaped lips that I couldn't help but have dirty thoughts about. Her pretty mouth could do wonders around my cock. Her eyes narrowed at me for just a second before those perfect lips made the most brightening smile I had ever seen.

"I'm Rachel, but everyone call me Rach, I saw you sitting here and I just wanted to say hi. So, ya know hi" She said. I could tell she was nervous and if she could blush I am sure cheeks would have been red.

"Sorry I snapped I am Emmett." I replied reaching my hand out to hers." She hesitated for a sec before taking it and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. So what you doing here all by yourself?' She asked.

I kept my hand in hers as I scooted closer, I didn't want to let go just yet. I told her everything from the beginning and by the time I was done she had the same hatred for Rosalie as I did.

"What a fucking bitch!" She seethed.

"You can say that again."I agreed,

So she did "What a fucking bitch!"

I chuckled at her and she smiled. "You deserve better Muscleman." She patted my hand and I leaned a little closer to her. It was like some magnet pulling me closer to those lips, that body. I had to have her and I would.

Her head slowly moved upward and her golden eyes met my own. Again she had a certain sparkle in them and I wanted to get to the root of it. Before I could fathom what was happening her lips were pressed against mine. The sweetest most enduring taste I had ever known came for her mouth. Her tongue trailed across my bottom lip and I groaned in response. She was magnificent. I opened my mouth for her tongue and she did not hesitate to tangle her tongue with mine. I was lost in her moth gently sucking her soft tongue when she pulled back with a gasp.

"What? What is it?" I asked

She stood up frantically and grabbed my hand. "Your family! The Volturi…come on!" She freaked taking off towards the house.

I popped up and started to follow her, what the fuck was going on? I pushed my legs hard reaching the house the same time she did. Some big guy in a cloak was crouched growling in front of Rose while Edward Alice and Esme were crouched. It was a face off. I pushed Rach behind me and growled. She was growling behind me ready to attack. "Fuck is going on here?" I asked.

"This is Felix, and he is protecting his mate." Esme said still in a defensive crouch.

"He can have the bitch!" Rach yelled from behind me.

Then everything happened in slow motion Rosalie moved from behind Felix at vampire speed and jumped over my shoulder tackling Rach. But Rach wasn't having it, she grabbed rose by her wrists and slung her into a tree. "Bring it bitch!" Rach screamed.

Rose shot up and had a fierce look on her face pure hatred. Rach crouched and charged her knocking her back punching her repeatedly in the face. Is it weird that this was turning me on? We all had stood up to watch the action. I guess I wasn't the only one intrigued. Rach growled and tore Rose's arms from her body and that's when Felix went nuts he ran up to Rach and threw her, but luckily my baby landed on her feet. I was seeing red. I jumped on his back and tore his head from his body as Jasper and Alice did his arms. I smelled the fire and tossed his head into it then his body. Esme had a frown on her face but she knew what had to be done. I glared over at Rose's armless body. "Please Emmett." She begged. I looked at Esme and her eyes were silently begging mine. "Fine but once Esme fixes you get the fuck away and if I ever see you again you will be joining your boyfriend." I grabbed Rach by the hand and took her inside.

"Hey, look at me." She said gently. I couldn't, not right now, I paced and she appeared in front of me placing her hand on my chest. "She's gone just us okay?" She said quietly. I wasn't sure why that comforted me but it did. I knew no matter what happened she would be my side and that brought light back into my life.


End file.
